Unfaithful REDO
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: ANTI LeeSaku, Still sucks cuz all I did was remove the copy writ lyrics so I wouldn't be breaking the rules anymore.  also kinda Tragic ish. So if you are a Lee fan, I caution you not to read this, because you will hate me.  AND I'M HONESTLY A NICE PPL!


_Unfaithful_

LeeSaku/SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: I own this plot. Sorta-ish. I only came up with it **because** of Rihanna's song _Unfaithful. _And from reading Naruto fanfiction.  
>So technically credit for this plot <strong>ALSO<strong> goes to Rihanna. Well Damn!

I don't own the song Unfaithful, Rihanna does.

And I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

So read the fic and be depressed! Cuz this one is tragic! You've been warned.

"Speaking"

_** Unfaithful**_

_ By Gintsuki no Ame._

** Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was time to face the facts.  
>I am in love with a traitor: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor broke my heart... twice: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor planned to destroy the village, but settled for killing the sixth Hokage, Danzo: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor believes I am weak and useless: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor doesn't love me: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor hates me, Naruto, and Kakashi: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor hates the Village Hidden in the Leaves: <strong>fact.<strong>  
>Said traitor.. is <strong>never<strong>coming back: **Fact.**

Or so I thought. And in thinking so, I began dating someone who would treat me right, and who already loved me, for me. Rock Lee.  
>A year later we were married, and six monthes later, Uchiha Sasuke returned. He found me at the hospital, just getting off my shift. He kissed me then and there, and swore his love for me.<br>What's a girl to do?

That was three years ago. And you might think me a horrible person, I don't blame you. I wont even try to defend myself, nothing I say can make it right. I should **NOT** be cheating on my husband with a traitor. Because in essence, it makes me a traitor too, right?  
>Yet here I am lying next to Sasuke, while Lee is at home waiting for me.<p>

This is wrong. I am a healer. I don't cause pain, I take it away.  
>And by my being here, I am killing my husband.<br>I try to do the right thing, I've tried walking away. But no matter how hard I try, I always end up doing the wrong thing again. And Lee just stands by, and let's me. He loves me that much.

My husband may not have saved the village. But that doesn't make him any less of a hero. Here he is, bearing all of this, living a lie, letting his wife be Unfaithful. And he still loves me, and let's me for my own happiness. And it kills me to see him dying, knowing that I am the one slowly driving the kunai into his heart. I can't do this! I can't kill him!

There is a certain chill in the air that makes me uneasy, while I do my hair up for another date.  
>When I walk into the living room, Lee gets up from his seat and kisses my forehead. "Will you be out late, Sakura-chan?" He asks me. I smile at him, a smile I only give him, he's earned it. "I wont be long Lee-kun. I'm just going out with Ino, and TenTen." I'm lying, we both know it. But he nods and tells me to have fun, wishing it would just be true. As I tell him not to wait up, and disappear.<p>

I can't believe I'm doing this again, I keep telling myself that this is the last time. I keep hurting Lee, I'm killing him even. I'm a healer, a medic! I don't want to be a murderer. He knows I'm unfaithful, I know he knows. But he dies for my happiness. Every time I walk out the door, he dies.

'Just another normal day at the hospital', I thought, until Sasuke stopped by, and asked me to come over for dinner tonight. Thanks to my shift I politely decline.

When suddenly the OR nurse comes running towards us. "Sakura! Its your husband! He's bad." I fear the worse and head for the operating room, leaving Sasuke behind.

The wounds were horrible, it was a miracle Lee survived this long. Unfortunately he was fading fast.

"Lee you've got to hold on!" I yell at him, hoping and praying he'd listen to me. I loved my husband, I couldn't bare it if he died, not like this. His mouth moves, as he tries to speak, I see him mouth my name, and lean in to hear him.

"Sakura, its b-better this way. Y-you can be h-happy now. Aishiteru Sakura." his hand left mine, and he laid his head back, as the monitors started to beep loudly behind me, telling me that my husband was dead. "Lee? Lee! LEE! NO!"

The funeral was held the next day, and when Gai looked at me with disgust, I knew I didn't deserve to be hurt by Lee's death.

I loved my husband, I wouldn't have married him if I didn't...

but could I have done what did, if I really loved Lee? I've asked myself a million times since I watched him die. I didn't deserve Lee, I killed him. I killed Lee, and I betrayed him. I'm no better than a traitor. And so I decided to leave Konoha.

I was nearly outside the main gate, I could see the forest. Just one more step is all I need to take, and I am a traitor to the village. The traitor I know I am.

"Sakura, where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asks me. "I'm a traitor, I'm pounding the last nail into his coffin." I realize my error, I was still thinking of Lee. "You're not a traitor Sakura. You're upset about Lee's death." "I BETRAYED HIM SASUKE!" I scream, losing control as tears begin to fall. "I lied, and betrayed my Husband! I watched him die every day, and I kept on hurting him. I _**killed**_ him! Lee was strong, if he still felt there was a reason to keep living, if he knew that I really did love him, he would have kept fighting! He wouldn't be dead. I have to leave! I can't betray him anymore."

I turned away from him and started to run. "if you leave Konoha, you'll betray your home, you'll betray the people who still love you, You will betray him again, by leaving this village to be a rogue." I stop dead in my tracks, he's right. Lee told me to be happy, Lee told me he still loved me. And by running away, it would be as if I spit on his grave.

I broke down crying right there, and Sasuke helped me to get home.

'Goodbye Lee, I love you too.'_**  
><strong>_


End file.
